federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - February, 2389
This page chronicles posts #19021-19140 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2389. *CP - January, 2389 *CP - March, 2389 Earth Plots Second Week At school, NOAH ALMIN meets with MATILDA HENNY-WREN and they talk to each other about their names and why they were in San Francisco before Noah asks if he could draw her. Third Week Talking to his wife, KITAAN DHOW explains to N’LANI DHAJA that he has an offer to work with Bajoran temporal and asks if she would be okay with moving. She agrees and looks forward to being closer with her family. CARLYLE SORENSEN talks to EDWARD ELBRUNNE and explains he will be going to Bajor to the psychology academy there and encourages his friend to go and get a degree in drug counselling – something Eddie looks into. MARIAME LOMAX reveals to N’LANI that she was offered a position on Bajor and is more than happy that the Dhow’s will be moving as well. Cardassia Plots First Week Spending time on his own, KHOAL DAMAR is in his room when SUNI DAMAR comes in and is then bitten by a crab in the bed. TOREL DAMAR arrives to announce it was a prank but when he finds his little sister was bitten instead, QUESTA DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR make sure he is punished. Bajor Plots First Week Having lunch with SIOMANE TARA, MARCUS WOLFE brings up the idea and subject of counselling to her. She is annoyed that he would care that much now he has everything and they leave in a fight. When MARCUS goes back to the house, he runs into CORBAN MADDIX who is there with NRR’BT MADDIX. N’LANI WOLFE and LAUREN WOLFE are playing which gives them time to talk and the animosity is still there. KATAL WOLFE is going to therapy with RELAR SORAN and they talk about her relationships, finding that her issues with her father made it hard for her not to be sexual with people – even her friends. BENJAMIN WOLFE goes to school and talks to Leeara and gives her his gifts for Valentine’s a little early before asking her to be his girlfriend. Just before a kiss, SITO MARIN interrupts and they have to leave. BENJAMIN goes home and has a weird dream about his sister only to be awkward with her later. KARYN DAX-WOLFE tries to help out but doesn’t know what is wrong. HEIDI THAY and DENORIAN THAY have a tense conversation about the kids having sleepovers when Denorian explains Heidi could have Anna all the time if she really wanted. MARCUS is picking up N’LANI from school when he runs into CADENCE MADDIX and has a very tense conversation with her before forbidding her from going near his children. Second Week Back from his conversation with Cadence, MARCUS WOLFE talks to KATAL WOLFE about the Maddix’s and how he wants them away from the family. She agrees and then tells him about her counselling before they get adventurous and have sex on the couch! N’LANI WOLFE talks to MARCUS about the Maddix’s and tries to understand why he doesn’t like them. Confident she can continue to be Nrr’bt’s friend she departs for homework. BENJAMIN WOLFE goes back for counselling and tells RELAR SORAN about his dreams. He focuses on his feelings for his sister before making a little more progress, though Ben is less sure this time around. DENORIAN THAY has to tell ANNA-ALEENA THAY about her mother moving back into the house while he is moving out. She pleads to stay with him and he agrees but she has to stop worrying about him. BENJAMIN has another nightmare and pees the bed so he goes to the livingroom to try and sleeps. KARYN finds him and offers to link to find out what is wrong but he has a little freak out which makes her more concerned. For ABBOTT THAY’s birthday, he is at a museum with ANNA and they talk about her being over more and having more time together. LAUREN WOLFE seeks out MARCUS and puts make up on him while explaining Benjamin ruined her radio because she was singing too much. MARCUS decides to help BENJAMIN out and takes him to a shooting range for phaser lessons. DENORIAN puts in a communication to MYA PORGOIT and talks to her about the idea of Kess coming to Bajor for an exchange of learning and to have more interaction with those in her family. Third Week Excited for TAHMOH ALMIN’s dismissal, CADENCE MADDIX comes to see him and he explains he will be staying on Bajor since it is more or less home to him and she is there. KESS PORGOIT is on Bajor and meets with DENORIAN THAY to see her new room as well as getting acquainted with ANNA-ALEENA THAY. Going to tour her school, KESS is happy to meet with SITO MARIN and talk to her about her interests and the new year. BENJAMIN WOLFE is at the tournament for KARYN DAX-WOLFE and is with KATAL WOLFE, MARCUS WOLFE and JULIAN BASHIR. As he gets more sick from seeing the violence he has a panic attack and leaves, distracting his sister enough for her to get hurt. KARYN is mad but later calms when she realizes how upset BENJAMIN is, even if she only got 4th. MARCUS seeks out DENORIAN to talk about some things when he runs into KESS in his apartment. Shocked at seeing the counterpart of the woman who tried to have sex, he tries to act all sly but it isn’t enough to fool Thay and they talk about it. BENJAMIN goes to therapy and speaks to RELAR SORAN about some of his issues but ends up having a huge melt down when he asks him to talk about the murders. KARYN continues to be upset by her 4th place finish and speaks with N’LANI WOLFE about it and her younger step-sister tries to give some good advice. BENJAMIN then has to talk to MARCUS about everything and explains he likes talking about some things but not everything, so he tries to encourage his son to just trust Dr. Relar. Fourth Week At school, KESS PORGOIT is fitting in well with BENJAMIN WOLFE, T’REL and NNNG”TKT for their assignment. Benjamin begins to show that he really likes Kess as more than just a classmate and they pair off in groups he doesn’t like. DENORIAN THAY seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and asks him to teach a Religion and Culture class to the Cadets which go to the psych school on Bajor. Marcus agrees assuming his wife will be okay with the idea. KESS is lured to the Wolfe house by BENJAMIN who lied to get her there and then ends up making friends with KARYN DAX-WOLFE. Finally talking to KATAL WOLFE about his new job, MARCUS gets approval for that, as well as information on Ben’s lying. BENJAMIN continues to be a bit of an ass to KARYN when he really doesn’t seem to care he has been lying. #02 February, 2389 #02 February, 2389 #02 February, 2389